Hierarchy
by KuraKitsune
Summary: InuYuyu, KagYoko. All you ever wanted to know about kitsunes and their mysterious ways. Find out what is so special about the blue kitsune. And who was the mysterious girl Yoko met in his younger years? What danger is brewing on the horizon and can these
1. Kitsune Society101

Hey guys this is my new fic. It is a Yoko/Kagome and it is a story based on my version of kitsune society. I don't really have a serious plot line yet, but I am going to introduce a lot of different types of kitsune I made up. So if you guys actually like this story and want me to continue. Please review and I'll get back to you all. For now, I hope you enjoy my new story.

Disclaimer: Since I post this in every fic I have written, I am only going to write this once. I do no own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kitsune Society-101

"No, no please! I'll do anything. Spare me and I will give you whatever you want!" A rather large quivering bear oni stammered to a most gloriously handsome silver kitsune who was steadily drawing out his descent upon the unfortunate creature who dared anger him.

The kitsune allowed no emotion to fall across his face as he observed his victim's submissive pose. Normally in a situation such as this Yoko would allow the oni to go free; however this time the stupid oni had dared take what was his; his most treasured possession. "Pathetic," Yoko snarled at the cowering demon. "You dare to try to steal from this Yoko Kurama! And then you try to beg for forgiveness like a sniveling ningen? You have no honor or pride and for that…." Yoko allowed a tiny smirk to fall, "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to live."

"I'm sorry….please. I didn't know. I-If I had known I would never have stolen anything from the great demon bandit."

"Too late," Yoko murmured a moved in for the kill. With no other alternative but to flee, the oni tried one last attempt in vain to strike the Silver. "Pitiful," Yoko muttered before thrusting his trade mark rose whip up and around the oni's neck, snapping it cleanly and breaking it. The bear's eyes didn't even have time to widen as they glazed over as he fell into death. The dangerous thorns from Yoko's whip cut deeply into the oni's flesh and the blood began to pool along the forest floor. "Ugh," Yoko grimaced at his whip. "What a waste of a perfectly good weapon. Had I known how bad this guy stunk I would have just let him go instead of stinking up my favorite flower. Oh well, too late now." Quicker than the eye can see Yoko snapped his wrist and drew in his whip, watching as it reshaped into a harmless looking rose, and replacing it in his hair. He grimaced again as he could feel the blood from the oni dripping from his hair and seeping into his clothes. He stared down at his normally pristine white clothes in distaste. "Why is it that I can't seem to go anywhere these days and keep anything clean?" He murmured to himself.

"What is it with you and staying clean?" A deeper, but just as suave voice chorused out destroying the silence of the night. "I swear is it kitsune in general or is it just you?" Yoko growled playfully as he looked directly to the plot where he knew his partner was sitting and grinning in. A flurry of movement later and Kuronue was down on the group, leaning up against a tree.

"Can I help it if I merely wish to remain purified of all unwanted scents or stains?" Yoko responded smoothly before shooting a mocking look at his partner. "Besides it's not like you're any different." He glanced over at the half-hidden bat demon lounging against a tree in the shadows. His purple eyes flashed open in amusement as he regarded his partner.

"That may be true but you my good friend, take it to a whole new level," Kuronue retorted.

Yoko rose an eyebrow in as he took the bait from Kuronue's jab. "Are you suggesting I am narcissistic my friend?" Yoko announced haughtily.

The bat scoffed. "Hardly. Pigheaded is what I would call it."

Yoko rolled his eyes while Kuronue moved out from his hiding space. "So what did that unfortunate soul do to have the unfortunate circumstance of looking down the wrong end of a Rose?" He asked nodding to the dead oni.

All teasing aside Yoko was quiet for a moment before Kuronue noticed him playing with something in his hands. "He tried to steal something from me," he finally answered as Kuronue's eyes widened. Who would ever dare to steal from a youkai such as Yoko? Was the youkai addle-brained or what?

Kuronue blinked. "You?" He finally asked dryly. "Someone tried to steal something from you? Why….that's rich?" Kuronue gave a short bark of laughter. Then he glanced curiously at his partner, his amethyst eyes twinkling with poorly-veiled humor. "Just out of curiosity what did he try to steal?"

Yoko's golden eyes narrowed before he sighed and brought it out. It was a strange golden pendant, which Kuronue had seen numerous times, yet never questioned Yoko about. "What is it?" Kuronue asked stepping forward curiously.

Yoko considered his friend before holding it out for Kuronue to take. Kuronue stepped forward and took it gently, for it was obvious it meant a great deal to Yoko. Upon close inspection it was actually gold, however it was in a ying/yang design of blue and silver. "What is it?" He repeated.

Yoko chuckled before taking it and sticking it deeper in his pocket. "Good question. I have yet to figure it out. However if I had to make a bet on it, I would guess that it is the seal of a rare type of kitsune."

Kuronue frowned. "You don't know what it is or what it means and yet you do that," Kuronue pointed to the oni who was still oozing blood, "when someone tries to steal it."

Yoko growled slightly at the doubtfulness in his friend's voice. "I may not know what it does, but I do know it must hold great importance. I know what it means to me," He murmured softly.

Kuronue had to wonder what his friend meant, noticing the strange almost far-off look on the Silver kitsune's face.

Kuronue was about to comment or apologize when suddenly two high pitched screams, not unlike children, rang throughout the dark forest. Yoko sniffed the air while Kuronue used his bat hearing to locate where the noise came from. Suddenly a soft keeling sound echoed sending shivers up both Yoko's and Kuronue's spines. A second later another voice joined in.

"That is a kit's cry," Yoko commented after a moment, his voice clearly portraying shock.

"A kit's?" Kuronue questioned. "Well what does it mean; trouble?"

Yoko frowned. "More than likely. See, that cry is only to be made in the most extreme of circumstances. Kitsune generally have a call for only five types of circumstance."

"Sort of like wolves howling at the moon?" Kuronue asked.

Yoko scoffed. "Hardly. Wolves howl to the moon for its power, believing that the moon will bring them great power. We kitsune however are in no need of any power as we are all more powerful than a wolf can ever become. Besides a kitsune would never lower itself to throw his head back and howl like a banshee." _Um, okay. Isn't it what they're doing now? _Kuronue rolled his eyes towards the sky. _Kitsunes; such a vain race._ "Anyway, as I said before we kitsune currently maintain five types of calls. When we are born, when we reach adulthood, when we defeat our first enemy, when we find our mate, and most rarely used; when we are in danger. It is mostly used when a kit is scared of in danger, rarely used by adults. For most of us, if we survive that long, become powerulf enough that we have no need of such assistance. Out of all of our calls, most are spontaneous, something which we cannot control, it merely happens when the time comes. However this particular call is instinctive and can be used on a moment's notice by a kit the minute it senses danger."

"So what exactly are you trying to say?" Kuronue asked.

Yoko ran a hand through his silver hair, dotted with drying blood. "Right now these two kits are releasing the call for aid. Both kits must be trying to call for their parents; however what I can't distinguish is the second call. It sounds like a kitsune…but-."

"But what?" Kuronue asked.

"It is covered by a rather ingenious illusion. Someone with incredible power must have trained the other demon very well. Whoever is crying is covering it up to make is sound like a kitsune's scream where it is most likely a different type of demon all together. Come on we must help."

Yoko started tearing through the forest and Kuronue only blinked in surprise at the sudden departure of his partner. Kuronue followed a few seconds later. Yoko rushed through the dense thicket and the only thing Kuronue could make out was his hair and eyes as they gleamed with a strange veracity he had never seen before. From the things Yoko had told him in the past, kitsune were a very protective breed of demons.

Kuronue caught up as he landed directly by his partner's side and they both continued on, without another word at the same hurried pace. Glancing to the side Kuronue decided to question his friend. Ahead of them the call was still raging, the duel voices beautiful yet sorrowful all at once. Kuronue was…intrigued to say the least. "Yoko, I know that kitsune are very protective of each other, but I thought that was mostly between immediate family members?"

Yoko never once turned his head as he spoke. "That is true, however we also have a certain respect and protectiveness of each other as well. It is not to say that we love each other, it is merely a matter of Hierarchy."

"Hierarchy?" Kuronue murmured.

"Yes, kitsune society is a very intricate and often times serious business. As you know there are several species of kitsune, but what you don't know is that all of them are set in a certain class of their own. Starting from the bottom, the lowest members are the Red Kitsune…the most common type of kitsune. They mainly deal in basic illusions and blue fire. While the strongest Red Kitsune may be the strongest of it's race, it will only be as powerful as the lowest rank of the next type up on the Hierarchy, which are the Ice Kitsune or Koorime, as most are known. They are one step higher up and generally deal in the element of ice as well as incredible healing abilities. The Hierarchy continues on in the same pattern. The strongest Ice Kitsune will only be as powerful as the next breed of kitsune. Next on the scale are the Shadow Kitsune, who are in their own right, very powerful beings. They are much stronger than any Red or Koorime kit."

Kuronue was listening in rapt attention. Sure, Yoko and he had a long history together, however there were still things they had yet to learn about each other. All in all Kuronue was finding this very fascinating.

The whaling was cut off all of a sudden, causing Yoko to skid in his tracks trying to distinguish where the sound had come from. Kuronue stopped as well and merely watched as Yoko stood stalk still and let out his bellowing cry. The call bellowed so loud and so long that Kuronue had to cover his ears. His mouth had dropped open in shock as he had never heard Yoko give such a cry. The cry continued on for a full five minutes, Kuronue expecting his brain to pop at any moment from the force of the call.

Suddenly the piercing wail stopped and Kuronue rubbed his severely abused appendages. Glaring at his friend he growled slightly. "Yoko, what the hell was that? You nearly split my ear drums in half! Damn!"

Yoko rolled his eyes. "I was merely replying to the call. Listen and you will know what I'm talking about." Sure enough three more answering calls joined in, echoing their own feelings.

"Yoko what are they doing?" Kuronue asked, noticing that these were three entirely different youkai.

Yoko smirked at his best friend. "That was merely the other kitsune in the vicinity who heard the cry and are following it as well. We should join up with them soon."

Without warning Yoko took off again when the kits began crying again, this time moving much faster and with purpose. Kuronue ran along gracefully as usual and was so lost in thought that he almost jumped out of his skin when Yoko began speaking again. "Anyway, I wasn't finished with my information. Where were we? Oh, yes, the Shadow Kitsunes or Kages, as most are called. Their powers are sort of like yours, in that, as their name implies, Kages control shadows and darkness, preferring to spend most of their time in the calm of night rather than the cloak of day. They are able to manipulate virtually any shadow to aid for their own protection, even creating weapons. And while they are most definitely formidable foes, they generally prefer not to get into a fight, mostly relying on defense to win a battle. It is said that some of their spells and ties to the Kage-kai are the most powerful ever to exist. It is also said that they can even hide themselves, their possessions, even their entire homes, in record time if they are burdened by a sudden threat."

Kuronue's eyes were wide and he was almost sweating with anticipation. The more he heard, the more he wanted to learn. "So what is next?" He asked excitedly. "And just what class are you?"

Yoko chuckled, drawing a little in front of his friend. He glanced back at his partner, white canines gleaming in the moonlight. "Kuronue I am in a class all on my own," he commented jokingly, his eyes sparkling mischievously. Kuronue smirked back and listened as Yoko continued the history lesson.

"The fourth class is my breed, The Silvers, and most of us are rare these days, as we are still being hunted for our fir." Yoko growled while Kuronue narrowed his eyes. He hated hunters. They were pathetic, preferring to wear firs and skins that are much more beautiful looking in the wild. He was lucky he didn't have fir and that the only reason he was hunted most days was either for just being a demon, or he stole something. Yoko was clenching his hands in hate. Yoko cleared his throat, unwilling to relive his past and the sad truth. "Anyway, as you know we deal in plants and are also extremely good at illusions; however unlike the Reds, who are only able to hold an illusion for so long, we actually use magic. We have a certain spiritual acquaintance with the earth and its plants which allows us to draw energy from it whenever we need."

"The next class are the Golden Kitsune, who are in all actuality, just as strong as Silvers. For as long as I can remember both out classes have been at a stalemate in power. Golden Kitsune are highly respected creatures and very rare; much more rare than even myself or silver kitsune in general. Even with my experience I've never met, but one Golden kitsune. It is said that they are some of the oldest kitsune ever to exist. They have very powerful minds, strong telekinetic powers and telepathic powers. Some even have the power to make a normal person go crazy in less than five minutes." Kuronue gulped. He had no idea that there were so many powerful breeds of kitsune. He'd seen the power of Yoko on more than one occasion and couldn't imagine anyone being just as strong or stronger than him.

"But the last one," Yoko's eyes darkened and flashed with excitement and Kuronue had to wonder at the sheer pride and excitement in his voice. "The last species and the most powerful, are the Blue Kitsune. They are so rare, that no one even suspected they still existed. They were thought to have been wiped out many years ago, even before the time of Golden or Silver Kitsune. Of course most of this is talk by other species of demons who have absolutely no idea what they are talking about. Kitsune though; they know." Yoko whispered the last part, his eyes shining. "At least, I know."

"What? How?" Kuronue whispered back in the same voice.

Kuronue could hear the keeling dual voices now, as more and more kitsune joined in, each one providing their own haunting call. They must be getting closer. And however curious he was to discover who was making that strange holler, he was a little disheartened that their discussion would end before he could know more.

For the first time since he'd started his explanation, Yoko actually made eye contact with Kuronue, who abruptly faltered in his steps at the look in the Silver's eyes. He stared him straight in the eye as both demons stopped for a moment. "I know…because I've seen one before; and she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Yoko spoke with such awe and wonder that Kuronue instantly knew that his friend was telling the truth.

"At first I thought she was a ghost or the spirit of the forest, said to protect nature in all its forms. I had been out that night, just mediating by our lake. This was before I met you and I was feeling slightly bored and lonely. All of a sudden I noticed the sweetest smell I'd ever come across. She came from out of nowhere and at first took no notice of me at all." Kuronue was listening in awe. From Yoko's tone of voice, she must have been a real beauty. Some one who could put that tone on such a….well-versed youkai was definitely not something you over looked. "She walked right out of the forest and it was like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even move, her presence was so staggering, peaceful, and calm. She looked at me only once as I heard her voice in my head. I was shocked when she merely asked to _"borrow the pond so that she may dance freely and without restrain."_ When I could do nothing but nod, she smiled at me….and continued on, never once glancing back at me. And so I watched as she simply walked forward and began walking over top the water."

Kuronue's thoughts came to a screeching halt and he looked a bit skeptical? "She walked on the water?" He asked. "Yoko, are you sure this wasn't a dream?"

Yoko chuckled. "You know that's the first thing I thought…right before she started dancing. A strange music began playing as she took out a strange wooden instrument and began to play a rather soothing melody. She just started dancing, right there on the water playing a song I did not recognize, yet knew by heart. As she sang I just watched her. She wasn't very old, perhaps 16 in demon years. But her eyes and her aura showed such virile beauty that it was easy to overlook how young she looked. She played well into the night, dancing over the water and come morning she was gone; just like that." Yoko snapped his fingers, frowning slightly. "She disappeared but not before she spoke to me just once more."

"She spoke again?" Kuronue asked in awe.

Yoko's eyes were closed in remembrance. "Yes, she said as she was disappearing, _"thank you."_ When I asked her what she was thanking me for, she merely closed her eyes and said, _"for allowing me this dance of freedom. Thank you for watching over me. We will meet again, Yoko Kurama, for it is our destiny."_ I finally fell asleep at some point right there on the boulder and come morning I found this." Yoko once again brought out the strange medallion and Kuronue now fully understood why his friend was so protective of his possession.

"So did you ever see her again?" Kuronue asked curiously.

Yoko shook his head and looked a bit saddened. "No. I searched for many years after that, but came up with nothing."

"Hm," Kuronue murmured. "So you said she was a Blue Kitsune? What is so special about them?"

Yoko smirked again. "They are the most powerful kitsune in existence. They are able to use every element available, their Sprirt Energy is so strong. And that's not even the tip of the ice berg. They can also….purify."

Kuronue blinked. "Wait; purify? You mean like, what a Miko does?" He asked bizzarly. When Yoko nodded seriously Kuronue just had to ask. "How is it that a demon can come to wield pure powers? Wouldn't their auras kind of cancel each other out and destroy each other?"

Yoko chuckled. "You'd think that wouldn't you? However it is not the case. It is written that Blue Kitsune are able to hone in both powers because it is their duty to protect not just their own race of kitsune, but all other races of kistune as well. The Miko abilities aid them through the power of healing and purification so that they are able to ward off any threat what so ever."

Kuronue was silent before muttering a, "wow. I certainly have learned a lot today."

Yoko laughed again, before straining his ears and listening for the two twin cries, as well as all the other kitsune who joined in their answers. "We must get going now. They are still in danger and the others are still too far away to get there in enough time." He dashed off once again, but this time Kuronue was right beside him. Just hearing about Yoko's race had intrigued him beyond belief. For some reason he felt closer to Yoko than he ever had before. If this was important to Yoko than it was important to him as well. He would do anything to help out his best friend and brother.

"Yoko," Kuronue called over the rushing wind.

Yoko grunted in reply.

"When we return I wish to know more about this system. I must admit I find myself growing more and more fascinated by your race," Kuronue stated.

Yoko nodded, however didn't bother to reply. _Kuronue, _he thoughts to himself. _After tonight I think you'll know more about kitsune than you ever expected to learn. Something is going to happen. I can feel it.

* * *

_

Japanese words and translations:

Kitsune: Fox

Kit: Young Fox

Youkai: Demon

Oni: Lower class demon

Miko: Priestess

Kage: Shadow

Kage-Kai: Shadow Realm

Koorime: Ice

Ningen: Human

Hey, ya'll I've decided to write new fic. I don't know what it was but I really wanted to start another Yoko/Kagome. I was originally going to make this a Kag/Kuronue/Yoko, but since this is going to be based around kitsune society I decided to make is a Yoko/Kagome. Anyway, I really hope you liked the first chapter. It is going to take me awhile to update this one since I have so many other fics that need to be updated. But if you're patient and you actually like the idea of this story, please review. It will help me move faster. Anyway, see ya'll later.

Ja ne.

Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. Kagome's Destiny

Hey ya'll, look I finally updated this story. I hope ya'll are happy now 'cause I kept having to revise and make this chapter perfect....and long!!! That's the good part. It is long and informative. Pay close attention to things in this chapter and you'll begin to understand about the Tama (jewel). Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! I love you all for reviewing and how you all will continue.

Disclaimer: I don't won Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I would use my own magic and make Kurama real...and mine!!!

* * *

Chapter 2 

Kagome's Destiny

The silver kitsune sat and observed the young woman under his protection, wondering if she was going to move any time soon. Kagome; she was such an enigma. He'd known her for quite some time, ever since he'd left his family to find his place in the world, and in time rescued her from some hungry demons when she was just a young kit. At the time Haru had no idea just home important this young kit was and how important she was to the future of Makai. When he'd rescued her what seemed like ages ago and brought her to the safety of her home her family had immediately taken a shine to him and welcomed him and it wasn't long before he discovered just how important she was. Upon learning of her upper status, he had made it his duty to take her under his wing and protect her. And since her parents adored him, they'd made him an honorary part of his family.

Since that time Kagome had grown up throughout the years and was now an adult kitsune; very smart and very attractive. She was so perfect and beautiful and much as he was attracted to pretty things, it amazed him how he had always been able to look past her flawless features, only seeing her as a younger sibling to pick on and protect. Haru allowed a tiny smirk of contentment to fill his face, while he casually flipped a long lock of silver hair back over his shoulder.

Haru was a silver kitsune and had been the first born of his family. He had only one other brother whom he hadn't seen in many years, although he'd heard his brother had made quite a name for himself over the years as a master thief. Other than that, Haru had left his home when he was the equivalent of 18 years, when his brother was only a kit, and had traveled all around Makai, searching for a place to fit in. It was during this time that he met Kagome who had been running from a pack of rabid snake demons. He had immediately jumped in and caught her, placing her protectively behind him as he effortlessly dispatched her pursuers.

He grinned thinking back on that moment; how little she was, and yet how brave and pretty she already was. He had automatically known that when she came of age she was going to turn some heads.

* * *

:::Flashback::: 

"Hey, are you okay?" Haru turned to the little kit. What he saw astonished him. She was blue! She was in her animal form and had curled her electric blue tail around her body in a protective stance. He watched in amazement as the kit transformed into her demon form.

She sniffed before grinning widely at the silver kitsune. "Hello, thank you for saving me. And yes, I'm just fine. My name is Kagome. What's yours?" She flicked her tail and stood up straighter.

"It's not problem, little one," He responded silkily leaning back against a tree. "The name is Haru and it is very nice to meet another kitsune such as you….though, I don't think I've ever had the pleasure to meet a blue kitsune before."

She scowled. "That's cause there aren't anymore. Mama says I'm the last one."

His eyebrow rose. "The last one, you say…interesting. So what are you doing out here all by yourself. Surely you have someone looking out for you."

She stepped back and glared a little, until it turned into somewhat of a pout. "Hey, I can look out for myself, you know!? I'm not completely defenseless. I bet I can whip you!" Haru stared down at the little kit and couldn't help but grin.

"Think what you like, little one," he responded airily sticking his nose in the air, just to see how mad she could get and chuckled when she growled.

She pouted again. "Haru," she complained. "Stop making fun of me."

"I'm sorry, little one," he apologized. He seemed about to say something when a couple of voices reached his years. His ears pricked and from the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome's prick as well, and then her nose twitched. She grinned all of a sudden and Haru couldn't help but notice how pretty she already was. He just knew this one was going to be a force to be reckoned with.

"Those are my parents!" Kagome cried happily, clapping her hands together. "Come on, Haru, I'm sure they'll want to meet you since you saved me." Before he could reply, she had reached out, grasped hold of his hand and tugged him along in the direction her parents' voices were coming from.

:::End flashback:::

* * *

Haru chuckled at the memory; how innocent and pure she had been. It's not to say she wasn't as pure as she was back then, there was no denying that, but she had grown up over the years and had faced some tough times, losing her parents after learning of her strange destiny. He had indeed met her parents that night and they had just as soon invited him to live in their den as their daughter's protector. He had accepted the position whole-heartedly and had stayed with her ever since. Even after she left her parents home and made a home of her own. 

Haru had been with Kagome for about 50 years now and sometimes it felt like the time had just flown by. She was now the equivalent of his age when he'd first left his first home. Over the years he had trained with her and taught her everything there was to know about silver kitsunes and plants and energy and it always amazed him how quickly she picked up on things. He'd so far been able to teach her hand-to-hand, Kendo, energy sensing, meditating, along with his choice of weapon, a vine-like staff he could produce from a single rose. Kagome had eventually surpassed him quite quickly and even showed him a thing or two before they completed their training. It was amazing how she could hold up against all his attacks on any given day and he could barely scratch her when she decided to turn up the heat. For one so young she had plenty of power and more than enough to take him down on any given day.

He supposed it shouldn't be all that surprising considering their stations and rank. She was a blue kitsune, the highest stationed kitsune of their race, not to mention the princess to boot, and while he was still a fairly high ranking silver kitsune, she was still higher than him. Of course, he had never felt insignificant during his stay with her family. They had always treated him kindly and with respect, as if he were their own son. Still he continued to protect her even when she didn't need his held, but most of the time she was content to let him handle any situation.

He didn't know what it was about her, but something inside her had always made him feel so light and carefree, almost as if he were the wind itself. She always appeared happy and content, although as he watched her now she looked anything but. It almost appeared as if she was in a trance, but Haru knew the truth. She was in one of her thinking modes. She often did this when she was concerned or worried about something. And it always amazed him how she could sit for hours on end, just thinking and watching the sun set and the moon wane.

It was amazing how one so normally energetic and friendly could often times be as mellow and sad as a wilting flower. And there she sat, primly and with the utmost grace, with her knees tucked underneath her body and her arms crossed in front of her chest, her eyes closed in silent prayer. The moon was round and full that night as it traveled downward to spiral around Kagome encasing her in its light. Her face was illuminated brightly, giving her an almost ghostly appearance. He continued to watch as he eyes drifted open, just barely as her head tilted back and she stared at the moon.

She sat on a dark, grey rock situated in front of a tall, elegant white tree, the leaves shadowing her lower body. All around her were fields of lush flowers and evergreen trees. Her eyelashes rested daintily and fluttered every now and again when the breeze caused her to shiver slightly, yet she never moved once. Haru watched in silent awe at the beauty that was Kagome as the lunar moths and fireflies came out to circle around her glowing features as if she were light itself, and Haru surmised, she often times was.

Her head began to fall downward again ever so slightly and her eyes fluttered all the way open as she gently used the tips of her fingers to softly reach out and allow a single white moth to land delicately on her outstretched hand. It flew off a moment later to rejoin its brothers and sisters in their nightly dance. She knew he was there and sent a smile in his direction, although she never turned her head and yet when she smiled, Haru could clearly see that her heart was not in it.

Instead what reflected in her eyes was heavy worry and Kagome almost seemed to dread what was to come. Her face was filled with such sadness and so much burden that Haru nearly forgot that this was Kagome; beautiful, pure, lovely Kagome who cared about everyone, demon and human alike. Haru sat back in the shadows, concealed in his tree as he contemplating her strange behavior. It unnerved him that the one he was supposed to always love and cherish could be so closed off and lost this night, but he couldn't blame her; for her destiny started that very night. What she was destined for, even Kagome didn't know, although Haru was sure it was for many great things. He also knew that her life from this point on would be very hard and she would have to face many challenges along the way. He just hoped he would be able to continue to protect her along the way. Who could ever sit there in the face of such a destiny?

_Protector of the Tama, to awaken on the first full moon of the first month of the year, she shall seek and destroy a great evil. Should she fail, all the world shall bow to the great evil that is to come?_

Haru shook his head in amazement at the course set for the young princess. What exactly the Tama was and who the great evil was, nobody knew, but Kagome was determined to follow through with her destiny; even if that meant sacrificing herself for the good of the entire world. Often times he wondered....why her? She was so sweet and kind, and loving to all living things. She cared so much and yet...her destiny was placed upon her from the very moment of her birth. She had no other choice but to do what was set before her. It would be hard and it would be damning. But she would never face it along. For she had a whole pack behind her, and him, as all of them loved her in their own way.

The wind picked up and blew her black tresses all around her face; the soft silky hair falling to her waist mostly hidden by the shadows. It brushed across her saddened face and worried features, but she made no move to push it off her face. She was in human form as of now, as she had learned to hide her true form unless it was necessary. For she truly was the last blue kitsune and she knew if any lower class demons found out about her, word could get around and she would be hunted down; for pleasure, for fun, for sport, anything, so she had to be careful. Only those she truly trusted were allowed to view her real form.

"Can you hear it?" She suddenly whispered, startling Haru from his thoughts. His silver ears pricked as he listened so her quiet, sorrow-filled words. Her voice came out in the barest of whispers, almost serene, although full of sadness. "Can you feel her….Inari-sama? She is close and she is sad. Something comes this night and the Tama will be found."

Haru jumped out of the shadows and crept silently to sit by his mistress's side. She casually leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder sighing softly with the breeze. He purred lightly to calm her, hoping it would settle the dark thoughts he knew had to be swimming around.

"Yes, I can feel it," He whispered back trailing a hand up and running it lazily through her soft silky hair. She was purring back now and he could feel her calming down under his gentle touch. Oh yes he could hear it calling, feel it in the wind. Inari-sama was warning them of something. Something was going to happen. And it was going to happen soon.

"Why do you think she is so sad?" He asked her. "She sends the Tama to us this night, does she not?"

He could feel her smile gently against his neck when she brushed a soft kiss along his jaw. "Aw, but that is why she is so sad, my Usagi." He almost melted upon hearing his knick name. She called him her moon, because she said his hair was silver and shone as brightly as the moon. "The Tama is sad as well, can't you feel it. The Tama which she sends is crying not to be sent, but to be protected. It wants love and protection just as all living forms do and yet knows that it has its own destiny to behold. The Tama is said, my Usagi, because it cannot escape its destiny, just as I cannot."

They continued to sit in silence for a few moments, while the air pulsed and swirled around them, silent as ever.

"It begins tonight," She whispered again turning to him, a strange light in her silver eyes. She looked so worried and so fragile...and yet he knew she was not; very far from it. She could be the fiercest opponent one had ever fought with...and she could be the sweetest. Her moods were ever changing a fault which only seemed to make her so much more alluring. He could only wonder about the one destined to win her heart. "Stay with me."

"I will always be with you, little one," he whispered kissing her forehead as she wept silent tears.

Suddenly a scream lit the earth, followed closely by another. All was silent before two wails pierced the night and the woman on his shoulder stiffened, turning to him the worry evident in her searching eyes. "It is time. The tama is calling and Inari-sama urges me for follow. Whatever happens, we must keep it safe, we cannot let the Tama fall into evil hands."

They both disappeared in a flash as if they were never there at all.

* * *

As they raced along, she could feel his stare on the back of her head and knew what he wanted to ask. And still she waited, abiding her time, knowing he would not stall. Haru was not one to beat around the bush, so to speak. He often spoke his mind and wasn't afraid to tell the truth, even if it hurt. 

"What will we do with her?" He finally asked. He turned to her, his head tilted ever so slightly as he viewed her blurred form in the darkness. "You know where the Tama is and how it is being kept safe, do you not? What will you do with her?"

The woman continued to run and contemplated on how to answer him. Finally just as they were reaching a clearing she muttered a soft reply. "I will claim her," she lightly growled ignoring his shocked gaze. She turned to him a snarl on her lips. "Then no one will touch her. She is mine."

The man could not have been more surprised....and yet, he wasn't really. She was always like this. He knew his mistress was protective of all in her care....especially when it came to something she claimed as hers. He rubbed his right chest thinking about the bite mark she had bestowed on him, when she proclaimed him her brother. But really…claiming the Tama. She was just asking for trouble….and death. However, he gave no reply; he knew it would be useless to talk her out of it. He just hoped she wouldn't get herself killed.

Along the way the vixen's body blurred and changed all at once, transforming into a blue-black ball of sleek fur. Her body shrank and her eyes changed to a more cat-like appearance, while her ears remained their silky black. Her form continued to change until she was in her animal form once again, as it allowed her to pick up speed and move even more effortlessly through the forest.

Across the way she could feel Haru change as well and took comfort that he was still here with her. She knew after tonight many things would change. But the council would just have to accept it. She would let no other stand between prophesy and her destiny. She viewed Haru, admiring the way the moon reflected off his silver fur as he completed his transformation. His golden eyes were narrowed in thought and when he felt her gaze upon him he turned his head and grinned a kitsune grin. Well, it looked more like a smirk but she knew him.

The vixen's ears pricked when she heard the foreign return call from a male she didn't recognize. She looked to the side and found Haru with his silver ears pricked as well in the direction the sound had come from.

_Who was that? _She asked in his mind. _I've never heard him before._

Her protector stumbled a bit at her sudden voice in his head, but he quickly recovered his footing and replied, _I have no idea. But whoever he was....he seemed familiar._

The vixen slowed and looked to Haru in shock. Haru thought he sounded familiar? The silver kitsune she knew as Haru was never one to travel in circles and he often kept to himself unless he was protecting her. The only other demons he ever talks to were the ones in her pack.

She was startled out of her reverie when Haru released a howl so loud her ears flattened against her skull. His voice sent shivers through her dog-like body before she released her own returning howl. She could still hear the loud cries of two kits, one she recognized and one that would soon be hers and it somehow soothed her knowing they were both all right for the time being. Hopefully her son and the Tama would be fine until she got there.

The two stopped for a moment and suddenly more cries shattered through the night. She grinned in relief.

_Kin is almost there, as well as Kiyoshi, Hikaru, and Yukiko, _she said after a moment. _We will meet up in the clearing and wait for the others._

_Yes and I can hear Hanako, Katana, Hikari, and Takara approaching from the West as well, _Haru supplied.

She nodded her and tossed her silky main in reply, before lifting her head high and using her demon senses to pick up her pack's scents. _They are there...in the clearing, _she crowed triumphantly.

As she ran the female contemplated the foreign cry she'd heard, wondering what a stray kitsune would be doing so far off from his own clan. True the days of normal clans and the divination of classes was still held true, but her clan, the ones she considered her own, were anything but subdivided. No, she allowed all races of kitsune to stay in her caverns. Some stayed around full time while others lived like nomads, preferring to travel than to stay in one place. If this truly was a new kitsune to the territory, it was definitely something worth checking in to.

The vixen looked ahead, spotting a few members of her clan, all apparently waiting for her.

She could clearly see them, all waiting in their animal forms. Kin was sitting on his haunches, apparently in the process of cleaning his thick golden fur. He had bent his head and was licking at a rough spot on one of his tails. _Well...he always was one of the vain ones_, she thought amusedly.

_I heard that, _Kin whispered huskily in her mind twisting his head around and meeting Kagome's amused smirk.

_You wouldn't be you if you didn't, _She chuckled in his mind. Kin was a golden kitsune and so had some of the best telepathic abilities of any kitsune or demon. Even she had a hard time breaking through Kin's mental forces.

Next she viewed Kiyoshi, Hikaru, and Yukiko. Yukiko with his light blue fur and white tipped ears and three tails was lying almost lazily in the grass, his head lying lazily on his outstretched legs. He sat up quickly when he realized she was coming and barked happily. Kiyoshi and Hikaru both with almost pure raven black silky fur sat patiently waiting for her approach. They were identical twins, a rarity among kitsunes and almost nothing alike in mannerisms. Where Hikaru was often playful and down to earth, Kiyoshi was more serious and straight forward. Strange, being that Hikaru was the elder of the twins.

_Hello, my brothers, _She spoke to them as she reached them, Haru right by her side. _Thank you for waiting._

She ran right up to Kin and nuzzled his face and neck affectionately. He purred his response when she craned her neck and began grooming him, picking up where he left off. Kin growled in delight and allowed the alpha female to continue grooming his tail. Kiyoshi greeted her with a quick toss of his black head, his emerald eyes regarding her with respect and kindness, although he did not move from his sitting position. Hikaru approached her playfully, a slight teasing grin on his black muzzle.

_Took you long enough, _He murmured stepping up next to her burrowing his head into her dark blue neck. She purred to him affectionately and grinned back.

She was caught of guard when Yukiko tackled her from behind, while Kin whimpered at the loss of her warm, soothing tongue. She yipped playfully and the two kitsunes began to tussle on the soft grass, much to everyone's amusement. Finally the light blue kitsune lay trapped beneath the vixen and she grinned at him triumphantly, her 7 tails wagging playfully behind her.

_Ha ha ha, _She laughed playfully. _I win, Yukiko. Never forget how superior I am._

The others looked on in amusement while Yukiko pouted good-naturedly. _Don't worry, I'll catch you someday, _He replied playfully.

She tossed her hair and scoffed causing more laughter at her arrogance.

_Kagome, _Kiyoshi interrupted.

Everyone turned to him, sensing the seriousness in his tone of voice.

His emerald eyes gleamed darkly, but they softened when she met his gaze.

_I know, _She whispered and looked down. She turned to her pack. _It is time, my brothers. The Tama has come and I must start the beginning of my destiny._

She glanced around at her friends and family. _If any of you want to back out, now is the time and I will understand? _She continued to hold her head up proudly not wanting to show how worried she was, waiting to hear what they would choose.

The silence was almost deafening. Were it not for the soft keening in the distance, all would be silent. Kagome's head was still held high and she peered intensely at everyone, waiting for their responses. Haru and Kiyoshi exchanged glances with each other, and slowly nodded their agreement.

_You know I am always with you, mistress; _Haru spoke at last, breaking the tense silence.

_As am I, _Kiyoshi agreed.

Hikaru stepped forward and grinned like a Cheshire cat. _You are our sister and our protector, as well as the alpha, so I will follow you anywhere, because above all you are my family._

Kagome turned to him her eyes softening and she whined gratefully.

_Yeah, and besides I love watching you go in to battle, _Kin flirted as he too agreed.

_You know you're not going anywhere without me, _Yukiko said proudly, purring softly when she allowed her tail to brush against his body.

Kagome glanced around at her loving pack, wondering how she was born of such a warm and loving race.

_Thank you, my brothers. _Her eyes hardened in the moonlight, the silver reflecting in her eyes becoming brighter and more intense. _Let us be off. The others are soon to be approaching and we must arrive in time to protect the Tama.

* * *

_

Well that is that. I hope it was long enough and interesting enough to keep everyone's interest. Anyway, I already have part of the next chapter already written so it is just a matter of revising and changing some ideas around, so for now I hope you liked this new chapter. Please review!

Hey ya'll, I just wanted to let you know what everybody's names mean. I wanted them to at least mean something and sound good, so here you go:

Haru-Born in the spring

Kiyoshi-quiet

Kin-Golden

Yukiko-Snow child

Hanako-Flower Child

Hikari-light

Katana-Sword, blade

Takara-treasure

Also, there are some other words you I used that you might not know as well:

Inari-I heard that she was supposed to be the goddess that kitsunes pray to, so I used it.

Tama-jewel

Usagi-Moon

Anyway, I think that's all.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


End file.
